Mi placer culpable
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven tiene un pasatiempo secreto que se esfuerza por ocultar de sus amigos, especialmente de Chico Bestia.


_**Her Guilty Pleasure**_

_**Escrito por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Este es uno de mis One-Shot favoritos de este autor, lo encuentro bastante realista a la hora de cómo retrato a Raven en esta historia, creo que esta es una de mis mejores traducciones, así que espero que la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Mi placer culpable**_

— ¿Quién quiere el último trozo de pizza?—

Los otros cuatro titanes simplemente observaron al hombre de hojalata. Acababan de llegar de una misión rutinaria, arrestaron a Control Fenómeno después de que entrara a una sala 3D en el cine donde estaban pasando una película de monstruos donde utilizo su poderoso control remoto para traerlos a la vida, lo que ocasionó que los presentes espectadores huyeran en un frenesí de pánico. Fue gracias a Raven que ganaron pues termino aterrorizando por completo al villano teleadicto; la hechicera utilizo la misma transformación en hidra que años atrás había utilizado contra Gizmo, para obligarle a eliminar el virus informático que había infectado el cuerpo de Cyborg.

— ¿De qué es?— pregunto el mutante mientras comía una rebana de pizza vegetariana.

—Pepperoni— Respondió Cyborg con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ewww! ¡Eso es asqueroso!— Gimió Chico Bestia claramente asqueado.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes, Chico Bestia. No hay nada como la carne— Respondió Cyborg y entonces miro a Starfire — ¿Y tú, Star?—

La princesa Tamaraniana dejo a un lado un recipiente de mostaza tamaño familiar el cual tenía una pajilla en la parte superior.

—Estoy satisfecha, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento, amigo Cyborg—

—Ok ¿Qué me dices tú, Raven?—

—Gracias, pero no. El Pepperoni me causa gases—

— ¿Te causan que, Raven? Jamás te he escuchado lanzar un gas…o eructar—

—Eso es porque hace tiempo deje de comer pizza con ingredientes picantes—

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que has estado comiendo?— Pregunto él.

Raven aparto su vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo.

—He estado comiendo de tu pizza vegetariana—

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron como platos mientras brillaban como estrellas y en su rostro apareció una delirante sonrisa. Él coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro de Raven y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!—

Como era de esperarse, la medio demonio le dio una mirada de muerte.

—En primer lugar, yo no soy tu chica. En segundo lugar, si deseas mantener ese brazo unido a tu cuerpo, te sugiero que lo quites de mi hombro en este preciso momento—

Con un repentino temor evidente en sus ojos, él mutante rápidamente quito su brazo, mientras soltaba una risa completamente nerviosa. Raven cerró su libro y se levantó.

—Voy a estar en mi habitación, necesito meditar. A menos de que sea alguna emergencia no quiero que se me moleste por lo que queda del día—

Sin decir alguna otra palabra la hechicera salió de la sala común. El mutante frunció el ceño una vez que Raven ya no estaba alrededor.

— ¿Quién se meo en sus Cheerios?— gruño Chico Bestia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Raven…sigue siendo bastante complicada— respondió Starfire.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, solo déjala tranquila y no la molestes por unos días— Añadió Cyborg.

El mutante parecía estar a punto de sacar humo por las orejas mientras se recargaba en su silla.

—No la estoy molestando, solo quiero hacerla sonreír—

—Como dije, solo dale tiempo. Además la única manera en la que conseguirás que Raven sonría es resbalándote sobre una cascara de plátano y cayendo fuertemente sobre tu trasero— se burló Cyborg.

—Ya verás que te equivocas, hombre de hojalata—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven entro en su habitación por uno de sus portales oscuros a través de la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en utilizar el lector que se encontraba junto a su puerta. La hechicera se paseó por su habitación, la cual tenía la misma apariencia desde que se unió al equipo. Una gran cantidad de libros raros y manuscritos antiguos escritos en un lenguaje extraño. Su cama con una cabecera parecida a la de su capucha y varias velas esparcidas estratégicamente por el cuarto, las cuales Raven encendió con un simple gesto de su mano, ahora iluminada se podían observar la colección de objetos macabros que había obtenido con el pasar de los años. El cofre donde tenía guardado el libro donde Malchior permanecía encerrado también estaba allí. Sin embargo algo había cambiado en su habitación.

Había una laptop en su escritorio.

Raven siempre fue bastante estricta sobre tener cualquier tipo de dispositivo electrónico dentro de su habitación. Su comunicador era la única excepción a esta regla que se había autoimpuesto.

No es que Raven tuviera tecnofobia, ella estaba perfectamente bien a la hora de utilizar una computadora, pero Raven dijo una vez que la tecnología y la magia no se llevaban de la mano, por lo cual deberían mantenerse separadas una de la otra. Todos se sorprendieron bastante cuando le pidió a Cyborg si podía conseguirle una computadora. Él por supuesto no se negó y le consiguió uno de esos modelos ligeros con batería que parecía durar todo el día. Raven le había dado las gracias en voz baja, pero nunca dijo para que la quería en primer lugar.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose lentamente en su silla. Abrió la laptop y la encendió. Tan pronto como la encendió, escribió la contraseña para evitar que los entrometidos (En especial a Chico Bestia) vieran sus archivos privados.

La cadena de acontecimientos que la convencieron de conseguir una computadora ocurrió hace tres años, cuando Robin junto a la aprobación del equipo, licenciaron sus nombres a la compañía de comics de Jump City con la intención de crear una línea de comics de los Jóvenes Titanes. Esto más que nada era para cubrir los crecientes costos del mantenimiento de la torre. Los comics demostraron ser un gran éxito, vendiendo ejemplares en todo el mundo, superando las expectativas de las editoriales. Tiempo después sacaron al aire una serie de televisión. Raven y Starfire realmente no estaban satisfechas por la forma en la que se les retrato en los comics. Starfire fue retratada de una forma muy voluptuosa y con un traje increíblemente diminuto que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y su cabello era muy diferente al del a serie de televisión: Era largo y salvaje, un completo desastre. ¿Y sus ojos? ¡Completamente espeluznantes!

El personaje de Raven también era muy diferente. Tenía el cabello oscuro y su tez era de raza blanca en el programa de televisión. Las únicas cosas que hicieron bien fueron el color de sus ojos y su voz ya que tenía que darles algo de crédito porque lograron conseguir a Tara Strong para interpretarla. Pero todo lo demás era un completo desastre. Ella fue retratada como una mujer alta: vistiendo con un vestido largo con aberturas a los lados mostrando las piernas o un leotardo muy pegado al cuerpo que dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pero lo más inquietante sobre la serie o al menos lo es para ella, fue que estaba en una relación romántica con Chico Bestia. No falta decir que Cyborg aprovecho esto a su favor para burlarse de ellos dos. Afortunadamente pareció aburrirse bastante pronto sobre eso y las burlas llegaron a su fin.

Pero esa no era todo, ya que si la historia acabara en ese punto, no tendría la necesidad de tener una laptop en su habitación.

Había sido como un día normal para ella, mientras estaba viendo las noticias por la televisión, fue cuando algo llamo la atención. Se trataba de dos mujeres que escribían historias ficticias o comúnmente conocidos como fanfics. Sus verdaderos nombres no fueron revelados y fueron presentadas por sus seudónimos: Cintriux y RavenYaz.

El concepto de fanfics era completamente nuevo y extraño para Raven, por lo que aquella noticia le llamo la atención. El reportero explico el concepto de fanfics a la audiencia antes de presentar a las dos autoras, cuyos rostros fueron pixeleados para preservar su anonimato. Lo que sorprendió a Raven por completo fue que esas dos chicas escribían historias sobre…los Jóvenes Titanes. Y no solo eran fans comunes…pues eran escritoras que habían emparejado a sus versiones animadas.

—Inquietante…verdaderamente inquietante— murmuro para sí misma mientras seguía observando aquella entrevista.

Raven se enteró que había todo tipo de parejas escritas por los fans en el ciberespacio. Para su horror y desgracia, se enteró de que algunas personas la habían emparejado con Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X (Tenía que ser una jodida broma ¿Verdad?), Jericho (No quería ni pensar en lo que Kole le haría si se llegara a enterar de eso), Starfire (¿Por qué algunas personas pensaban que ella era lesbiana?) Slade (Cada vez estaba perdiendo más la fe en la humanidad, eso era asqueroso y perturbador) y…Chico Bestia. Para su consternación, la hechicera se enteró que esta última no se estaba quedando atrás en popularidad, casi siendo mucho más popular que el conocido RobStar, se sorprendió al descubrir que inclusive le habían puesto nombre a su relación con Chico Bestia en esas historias la cual era conocida como BBRae.

Fue entonces cuando Raven decidió tomar el asunto con sus propias manos y fue cuando le pregunto a Cyborg si podía conseguirle una computadora, tan pronto como recibió la laptop, comenzó a explorar aquel sitio web en la intimidad de su habitación. Ella se sorprendió al enterarse de que había más de 30.000 historias de los Jóvenes Titanes en ese sitio web y decidió comenzar leyendo las historias más recientes.

Ella pronto descubrió que la mayoría de las historias fueron escritas por jóvenes y trataban temas comunes: Universos donde eran simples estudiantes de secundaria, los llamados song-fics, etc. Pero la hechicera se concentró más en las historias románticas entre ella y el mutante, dejando críticas bastante fuertes, diciéndoles a los escritores que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban escribiendo. Por supuesto, ellos no le hicieron caso. Sin embargo Raven decidió seguir explorando y termino en la temida sección M, donde conoció el concepto del lemon. Para la hechicera leer historias sexuales escritas por desconocidos entre Chico Bestia y ella fue algo exasperante. Por lo cual siguió dejando comentarios anónimos.

Pero si hay una cosa que en verdad molesto a Raven fue que la mayoría de esas historias fueron tan mal escritas, que ella simplemente no podía tolerarlas. Claro que había unos pocos escritores talentosos. Entre ellos habían unos escritores BBRae bajo los seudónimos de Bro-chan o Angel Red que desgraciadamente habían abandonado la página, pero la esperanza no estaba perdida ya que aparecieron nuevas promesas como Luna QueenBlossom o Aurora de Logan. Algunos eran solo gente rara y espeluznante, como un escritor que sinceramente tenía uno de los peores seudónimos que había escuchado en su vida. ¿De dónde diablos se le ocurrió referirse a su relación con Chico Bestia como "La pareja cromáticamente desafiada"? ¿Realmente creía que era divertido o algo por el estilo?

La ira de Raven se centró en aquel escritor que había creado aquel apodo insultante sobre ella y Chico Bestia. Ya que ella comentaba de forma anónima, aquel escritor no era capaz de responderle a Raven por MP. Por lo cual la hechicera decidió crear su propia cuenta en fanfiction bajo el seudónimo de "Dark Raven of Azarath" para que de ese modo él pudiera responderle directamente a ella.

Esto solo empeoro las cosas, ya que aquel autor conocido por sus fans como "Ray" era un verdadero imbécil. Se insultaban mutuamente y el muy idiota no tenía la menor idea de que le estaba contestando a la verdadera Raven, comportándose como un verdadero imbécil, reclamándole que sabía más sobre los Jóvenes Titanes que ella. Raven también critico su estilo de escritura y las tramas que escribía, insistiendo que eran aburridas y predecibles.

Fue entonces cuando él lo hizo. Lo había llevado al límite y Raven estaba completamente feliz de haberlo llevado hasta ese punto. Aquella respuesta a pesar de ser bastante predecible como todo lo que había dicho en el pasado, aquel mensaje había sido la gota que derramo el vaso:

"_**Si te crees tan lista ¿Por qué no escribes una historia? Vamos a ver a cuantas personas cautivas"**_

Y Raven estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que se comiera aquellas palabras.

La hechicera era una genio a la hora de escribir y no le tomo mucho tiempo eclipsar al petulante escritor. Su tercera historia "La maldición de Azarath" tenía más de dos mil comentarios. MrRayney jamás le contesto de nuevo y desapareció con el rabo entre las piernas, dejando de publicar historias por un largo tiempo.

Mientras disfrutaba su victoria sobre el autor sin talento, algo inesperado sucedió pues Raven descubrió que realmente disfrutaba escribir fanfics de los Jóvenes Titanes. Por supuesto ninguno de sus compañeros sabía sobre esto. Ni Starfire, ni Robin, ni Cyborg habían descubierto su secreto. Pero sobre todo, Chico Bestia era quien jamás debería descubrir el placer culpable de Raven y por una muy buena razón.

Raven hasta el momento había escrito más de veinte historias en la sección de los Jóvenes Titanes. Y mientras ella no estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido esto…ella se había adentrado en el fandom, para ser más precisos ella estaba dentro del fandom BBRae.

Y todo era culpa de ese idiota de MrRayney. Uno de los autores más obsesionados con el BBRae. Y para empeorar las cosas, Raven había comenzado a utilizar el término "La pareja cromáticamente desafiada" dentro de sus historias, como si fuera una especie de trofeo de guerra.

La peor parte de toda esa situación, es que ella no podía dejar de escribir historias románticas sobre sí misma y Chico Bestia. Ella entendía muy bien lo que esto significaba. Ella se había obsesionado con el mutante, no es que ella se lo diría ya que tenía planeado llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Ella siempre respondiendo a cualquiera de sus comentarios de forma sarcástica, además los insultos y humillaciones se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Pero sus historias no mentían ya que revelaban como se sentía realmente. A menudo utilizo a Terra en sus historias, siempre retratándola como una miserable idiota, mientras la hechicera ganaba el amor de Chico Bestia en cada uno de sus enfrentamientos con la geomante. Incluso había escrito algunas historias donde Terra moría violentamente y a sus fans les encantaba. Y aunque Raven no quería admitirlo, ella realmente disfrutaba acabar con la vida de la traidora cuando la oportunidad se le daba.

Para su sorpresa sus historias comenzaron a ser más subidas de tono con cada nuevo fanfics que escribía. Cuando se sentó frente a su laptop, continúo escribiendo. Ella estaba por cruzar a un nuevo y desconocido territorio para ella, pues estaba por escribir su primer lemon, que técnicamente violaba las reglas de la página web, pero a ella simplemente no le importaba.

La ironía de lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos seis meses no pasó desapercibida para la hechicera. Ella sabía que estaba viviendo su vida a través de sus historias, viviendo tórridos romances con el mutante; fantasías que descaradamente nunca intentaría hacer en el mundo real. Y allí se encontraba ella, narrando un encuentro sexual, un revolcón que no se atrevería a tener en toda su vida. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella no se atrevería a darle un beso si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Perder su virginidad con él? Oh Azar, él nunca podría enterarse sobre esto, si la descubriera…

Sus preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho como tocaban su puerta. Ella dio un ligero salto de su silla, como si su padre la hubiera descubierto de infraganti estando a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con su novio. Por supuesto en su caso, su padre probablemente hubiera aprobado aquella situación, pero ese no era el punto.

Utilizando sus sentidos empáticos, pronto descubrió de quien se trataba… ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser él?

— ¿Qué quieres, Chico Bestia?—

—Uh…sé que dijiste que no querías que te molestáramos— respondió bastante nervioso— Pero yo estaba a punto de ir a la librería y…uh…me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Y tal vez luego podríamos ir a comprar unos helados en ese lugar que acaban de inaugurar en el centro…ya sabes si tú quieres—

Chico Bestia hizo una pausa, esperando su respuesta. Empezó a sudar y a ponerse más nervioso mientras esperaba su respuesta, la cual nunca le dio.

—Siento haberte molestado…te dejare tranquila— balbuceo tristemente mientras se marchaba.

—Espera— Respondió ella aun dentro de su habitación.

Raven observo la pantalla de su laptop. Observando aquella escena lemon que se encontraba escribiendo, con bastantes detalles sangrientos y sensuales, como si se estuvieran burlando de ella, recordándole su cobardía. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, lentamente cerro el archivo que estaba escribiendo en Word y lo arrastro a la papelera de reciclaje en el escritorio, acto seguido apago la laptop.

Era el momento de vivir en el mundo real.

Chico Bestia contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella salió de su habitación y podría jurar que por unos segundos vio una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— ¿Estás listo?— pregunto ella monótonamente.

— ¡Por supuesto!— respondió él alegremente mientras la agarraba de la mano y ligeramente la arrastro lejos de su habitación.

—Te va a encantar Raven, tienen como cien sabores y la librería tiene una sección de nuestros comics ¡Esto va a ser divertido!— Exclamo Chico Bestia mientras entraban en el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando la mano de Raven.

—Uh, lo siento…supongo que me deje llevar—

Chico Bestia estaba a punto de soltarla, cuando Raven simplemente le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le apretó la mano de una forma tranquilizadora.

—Está bien y tienes razón…esto va a ser divertido— contesto ella.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Esta historia sufrio ciertas modificaciones para poder pasarla al español, un ejemplo de ello son los nombramientos de los autores a lo largo del fic, los escritores en la versión original son autores populares en ingles del fandom BBRae, por lo que no sabia si sabrían de alguno de ellos, por lo cual los cambie a autores del fandom BBRae en español.

Obviamente yo no invente el termino de "La pareja cromáticamente desafiada", si fui el primero en utilizar ese termino en español, pero su creador original es por supuesto que TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y agradecería mucho que comentaran esta historia, ya saben comentar no les cuesta nada.


End file.
